Determined Love
by Stratagirl
Summary: Daisuke is aggrivated with work and trying to be a free lance artist at the same time. While all that is going on he is annoyed that he has yet to tell a certain someome he loves them.


**D.N. Angel **

**One-Shot**

_**Determined Love**_

**So this was a random inspiration I got from the song "One In A Million" by Miley Cryus :). **

**I haven't wrote a D.N. Angel one-shot in a while and I know that some of you like this pairing so I hope you all enjoy this one-shot. :). Happy readings to you :). I may come back and edit this, who knows if I do, lol :). Maybe I'll take a day and go and edit all of them! lol. I don't make any promises ^_^. **

* * *

The water beated down onto his aching and soar muscles. He was tired and just plain exhausted. He was so stressed and worn out he could fall asleep there in the shower but the hot water kept him awake and he felt more relaxed standing underneith the pelting droplets. He sighted happy to be home and away from work. It was hard trying to be a freelance artist and working a full job at the same time. The red was just so tired so much that he didn't think he would get anything done, art wise. As soon as his business picked up he would quick his job and just focus on his art. After all his art was his life and it was what made him utterly happy. Then again there was another thing...well to be precise, someone that made him utterly happy but every time he'd tried to tell that person he loved them something got in the way, work, his mom, the weather...it was always something! And he was sick and tired of it! He was going to tell the blue haired man his feelings soon! Damn everything else that wanted to get in the way. He bend his head to watch the the steam rise up and the water droplets pelt on the smooth wet surface of the shower floor. He smiled, he just couldn't give up, not when he had a chance.

"Hiwatari." he breathed the name like it was the air breathed. He finished his shower and then got out and dried off. He got dressed and got all of his art supplies together to go to the top of the roof to paint. They said it would be a cool clear night tonight and so he thought that would be a great time to paint. He could paint in the semi dark and see what he came out with. The moon was suppose to be full tonight so that would give him some light to paint with. He got to the top and got everything set up. He sat down on the stool and got started...or he would have if he knew what he was going to paint.

"Gah! I don't know what to paint!" he grabbed his head in aggravation.

He sat there closed his eyes and just tried to clear his mind. He sat there and sat there with his eyes closed and it got to the point where he almost fell asleep trying to think of what to paint. His eyes shot open and he gathered his supplies, made his way inside, grabbed his coat and headed out the door and down the side walk. He walked and walked, he wasn't going to stop until he found the perfect spot to paint. Maybe it was because he did so much painting on the rooftop that he couldn't come up with something. Maybe he needed some fresh new inspiration and spot to find that inspiration. He stopped and looked down at the water of the ocean. The waves were going out and coming in in a way that drew the red head to it's edges. He stood there with his socks and shoes off. The feel of the water made him close his eyes and just totally clear his mind. A image started to form in his mind and he smiled. He had found his inspiration within the water's mirror.

"What a night." he wiped his forehead and set down his brush. He was done and he didn't even remember how long it took him. The red head was so into the painting that he lost track of time. Those were the best moments, to get so lost in what your doing that time didn't matter. Time...Oh no! He had to get back! He had to work tomorrow...he looked at his wrist watch. "Today! It's 2:30 in the morning! Oh no! I gotta get home!" he packed all his things together and started to race up the wooden steps and then took a right and ran down the path that ran right by the water fountain. Just as he passed the fountain he bumped into someone. "uff!" and he hit the ground with a thud. He got up and started to bow swiftly to the other person. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was..." he stopped as he stopped bowing and opened his eyes. "...going." he was staring straight at the other half of the inspiration for his newest master piece.

"Hi-Hiwatari!" he stuttered.

"What are you doing out this late Daisuke?" the blue haired young man asked blinking.

"Well you see..." he stopped. _Did Hiwatari just call me Daisuke? _His mind screamed at him as he started to stare at the man again. He could his face getting warm and he just knew he was blushing. Wait...was there two, three, four Hiwataris? What was going on...Just then he collapsed to the ground when the wind blew he shivered, he felt so cold...so very cold.

"Daisuke! Hey! You okay?" the man above him asked as he nelt down by the red head.

Daisuke looked at the tall man and blinked once, twice and then he fell to the fall as he passed out.

"Daisuke!" the blue haired young man yelled and rushed to his friend's aid. He felt his forehead..._the idoit had a fever! _Hiwatari's mind screamed as he started to pick up the exhausted red head. He carried the red haired young man all the way this his apartment. He unlocked his door and kicked it open annoyed. Hiwatari wasn't annoyed at Daisuke, just the fact that the poor boy worked so hard and no one even noticed the hard work and passion he put in his works. Daisuke had his mom and dad and grandpa as his fans of his art...but the boy needed fresh new fans, people that didn't know him, to notice what wonderful and amazing pieces of art he created. The blue haired young man sighed as he covered up the red head. He went to get a ice pack for his fever and some medicine and a glass of water. While Hiwatari was in the kitchen getting what he needed for Daisuke the young man had woken up. He looked around, nothing seemed familiar. Not right away anyways. His eyes widen as he realized where he was at.

"I'm in Hiwatari's bed room...in his appartment!" he bolted up from the bed just as the said person walked in the room and rushed to Daisuke and quickly sat down the glass of water, ice pack and medice.

"What are you doing Daisuke!" he took a deep breath. "You need to laid down and rest. You've worked yourself sick." he sighed and shook his head. He gave the red head the medicine.

After Daisuke took the medicine he stared at the blue haired young man. "Hiwatari?" the red head blinked conrfused.

"Just lay down and rest. I'll call your work and tell them that you'll be home sick today and tomorrow, you need the rest." and he covered Daisuke as he laid back down.

The blue haired young man placed the ice packet on the red head's forehead. Just as he started to walk away Daisuke stopped him. "Satoshi!" he blurted out.

"Yeah?" he turned around.

"Thank you." Daisuke smiled as he snuggled down into the bed.

"Just get some rest, okay." he smiled and then existed out of the room closing the door behind him.

Daisuke fell asleep so quick he didn't even remember doing so. So when he woke up he was confused as to why he was sitting on the beach at night...oh right, he was dreaming. He looked out at the ocean, the spot of his inspiration. He remembered going there lastnight...or was it still night...or had morning come and he was still dreaming? He just shook his head and just let his mind dream. The red head started to make his way down the beach. It was so beautiful at night, the breeze and the halfway full moon. Daisuke stopped and let the water hit his feet, it felt so good, like something washing over you and cooling you off, he sighed in happiness. The water was so relaxing and so comforting and soothing. He closed his eyes, he could feel the water on his forehead, so cool and refreshing...wait, on his forehead? He blinked and looked up, still a bit blurry eyes from just waking up the image of Hiwatari started to come into focus.

"Whaat...where am I?" he asked all groggy and sleeply.

The blue haired young man continued to dab his forehead with a wet cool washcloth. "You're at my apartment, remember, you passed out at the water fountain with a high fever and I brought you here." the man finished as he dipped the rag in a bowl of cool ice water.

"Oh...I think I remember now." he said as he brought his hand up from the covers to place on side of his head. He had such a head ache.

"You alright?" Hiwatari asked as he put the wash cloth in the bowl of water.

"I have a head ache. It's throbbing."

"It's probly from passing out on the cement this morning." he said as he got up and left the room. He came back with two white pills in his hand and a glass of water in the other. "Here, take these." he handed the red head the pills and glass of water. Daisuke took the pain relievers and laid back down.

Hiwatari covered him back up. "Go back to sleep. I'll be right here if you need anything." and he pulled a chair from the other side of the room and sat down.

Daisuke didn't know why but he felt unbelieveably happy and just on cloud nine...or maybe that was the fever making him feel all warm and fuzzy...no it had to be Hiwatari. Daisuke smiled and snuggled back into the bed. He fell asleep instantly.

Hiwatari stared at the sleeping boy with eyes of amiration and love. He smiled. Did the red head even know what he did to him. Every time he saw Daisuke his heart would do these leaps and flips and he had to keep himself from practically glomping the boy to any kind of soft surface and just holding him tight and close to him. He didn't know if he had the courage to tell the young man his feelings. They had after all been throught quite a bit. Hiwatari reached over and brought a hand to the red heads forehand and then slid it to the side of his head. He brushed it to make sure the body in his bed was real and that he wasn't dreaming and would wake up to his stupid alarm clock. He sat back and got comfortable, he would be here all day after all. After a while he blinked his eyes and...wait, blinked his eyes. "Damn, I must have fell asleep." he rubbed his eyes. He got up and went to get more medicine for the red head and a new glass of water. Hiwatari came back and set the items on the night stand and decided that he would screw it and just climbed into the bed with the red head. He slid under the covers and got comfortable. When he snuggled up to the red head he noticed something, his heart was racing a million miles a minute. He smiled and fell back to sleep.

When Daisuke woke up the second time that day...he looked out the window, night, he noticed that he was not alone. The red head blinked and tried to focus his vision in the dark. He would have reached over to turn on the light but then he would wake up the body that was sleeping soundly and very comfortably, next to him. That and he was somewhat being snuggled against a chest as well. The smell, that scent, it was of speriment and coffee. It was Hiwatari's scent. He breathed it in deeply and sighed happily. Just as his sigh ended the blue haired young man stired and woke up, rubbing his eyes and reached over to turn on the light. The light blinded the both of them for a moment before they got use to it. Hiwatari made a move to get out of the bed when a hand shot out and grabbed onto his shirt. "Don't go. Stay here, with me." the red head pleased with eyes that said _Don't leave me. _

Hiwatari smiled a bit and climbed back into bed. Daisuke snuggled up to his chest again and Hiwatari wrapped his arm around the young man. That was it! He was going to tell Daisuke as he felt.

"Daisuke..."

"Hmm.." the young red head humed into his chest.

"I..." he stopped as Daisuke rose his head.

"I know." Daisuke simply smiled and leaned up and kissed the blue haired young man. The kiss lasted a few moment before they parted for air and got comfortable again in the bed. No words were spoken after that. They just laid in the silence of the room and let the moon cascade over their bodies. For who would need words when actions speak louder than words. Daisuke ended up falling asleep in Hiwatari's arms and the blue haired young man smiled down at his love. No matter what his life would be complete now, he had his little Dai here to warm him up and fill his life with so many things. Yes, he was the luckiest man alive now. He smiled and fell asleep watching the red head sleep. They laid there, sleeping and being comforted by one another. A love that spoke louder than words is had started between the two young men, a love that was determind to find it's way.

The End! :).

* * *

**Omg! I haven't wrote a one-shot in the same day...err morning in a loong time! It felt so great to have the inspiration there! XD. Also I'm trying to come up with a yuri one-shot, if you haven't read on my profile page this month is proclaimed Yuri Awareness Month...just go check out my profile page for more details :giggles: ^_^.**

**Okay I don't know how many times I have listened to "One In A Million" by Miley Cyrus. I was so inspired by that song that I just kept on replaying it on youtube ^_^; . So yeah, this came to me about 12:16 this morning and I just now finished it, lol. It's unedited, yes I realized that. But I posted it up anyways hehe :D. I hope you enjoyed it because I totally had a blast writing it! XD. I love this couple...though I'm torn, between this couple and DxD , lol :). Have a great day everyone and happy readings and/or writings to you all ^_^. Toodles! :waves happily!: . **

**P.S. **

**I noticed that in this one-shot I didn't use as much dialog as I usually do but that is okay, I like doing things that aren't always the same way all the time ^_^. I just hope that you all enjoyed it ^_^. Now I'm off to bed, worked kicked my butt and I'm tired, lol ^_^. Nighty night! :). **


End file.
